Talk:Knock-Knock/@comment-24954505-20140622194727
Not sure where else to throw this, so this page'll do. Full on speculation, just sayin'. Also incorporating my general knowledge of mythology and the paranormal. Most of my expertise is in Japanese mythology, so be prep'd for some weird ass oriental words. So either the current Lodger or the one before him found the child, after the mass altering of children. (Not sure how else to phrase it, you get the point.) If it was a previous Lodger, then perhaps the current Lodger is that child, which could explain the psychological horror aspect of the game, both the one we play and the one our Lodger plays with the Guests. However, I think the guests are less hallucinations made by the Lodger, and more along the lines of paranormal phenomena. Some possibilities include: tulpas/other thought forms created by errant parts of our Lodgers psyche manifesting and/or possesing various objects; An old Japanese mythos is that on a household items 100th birthday, it would become possesed by a spirit/become animated/come to life/etc. No clue how long said animation lasts, but I suppose it would varry per object; Another possibility is that either our Lodger, the child, or a previous Lodger played a game involving summoning an entity. The Japanese have a blanket term for these:yōkai. Yōkai covers everything from spirits of the dead to shapeshifting animals to demons. There are many 'games' similiar to the ones in Knock Knock. There is one particular ritual/game that comes to mind where you bind a yōkai of any variety to a doll and play a version of hide and seek with it; however, often the yōkai is rather pissed at being shoved into the doll, and while it IS forced to play, it will often injure the hiding player. A similiar concept is from an obscure website called esotericamerican, which was oddly wiped of all code a few years back. (You can still see the page on the wayback machine.) The site directs to the reader to take a print-out of various old-as-balls Japanese symbols (when i say old-as-balls i mean older than the skin of Jesus Christ himselves testes.) and colour in the various symbols with certain colours, then sleep with the paper under your pillow. Then, you say some garbled Japanese shit over it and shove the thing in a glass bottle and seal it. Then, the pissed off yōkai you just magically summoned will talk in your dreams. The site says UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES OPEN THE BOTTLE. In my humble opinion, I think it's literally some ass who is trying to get yōkai pissed at humans and kill/injure/possess/etc them. What a dick. Anyways, one of those scenarious might be the back story. Idk. But now there's some kind of hallucination/pissed of yōkai messing with our Lodger. Actually, like 5 kinds. Swell. Let's not forget the child- whether our Lodger or our Lodger's little find, still a damn poor kid who got all varieties of messed up. And whether that kid is an actual thing or the Lodger remembering himself as a kid or whatever, it is still one of the more... friendly entities in the game. My theory is that our Lodger is, in fact, this child grown up. While there are some plot holes with this theory, this entire game is a big ass plot hole. Seriously. Anyways, the previous Lodger probably took care of our current Lodger. And the kid had to be rehabilitated, more or less, from whatever goverment BS went on. My theory is that they somehow tried to do something involving increasing paranormal sensitivity in the children, i.e. make more mediums and conduits among them. (Mediums and consuits are terms refering to people who can either communicate with ghosty shit or sense/create ghosty shit, respectively.) Whoops, this was really long. Ah, well. I'd probably kill a man to get ahold of whoever sent Ice-Pick Lodge those emails.